


Patch of Heaven

by omnomeevee



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnomeevee/pseuds/omnomeevee
Summary: Mark insists on helping watch Seren's little brother and going to a pumpkin patch.





	Patch of Heaven

Mark stirs as Seren tries to get up, pulling her close to him again. “Where are you trying to go?” his voice is rough, his eyes still half closed. Seren continues to try and lean over him to grab her phone. Mark continues to fight her, holding on to her wrist as she reaches. “No, no, you’re not leaving.” He lifts his head to kiss at the small moon tattoo on her wrist. Seren laughs, pushing a tired Mark with her whole body to get him to lay on his back, crawling on to him, only to grab her phone and rest it on his chest. “Really?” Mark opens his eyes all the way now, examining Seren’s face as she scrolls on her phone, checking all her notifications from the night before.

“I’ve got so many messages, I’m sorry.” Seren mumbles in response to him. He playfully sticks his hand in front of the screen. Seren swats him away, only for him to set his hand on her cheek and tuck her hair out of her face, his other hand resting behind his head.

“More interesting then hanging out with me, huh?” He nearly whispers, watching her eyes dart back and forth as she reads. When she doesn’t respond, he grabs the phone and tosses it on his side, rolling Seren on to her back as he lay on her, making sure not to press all his weight. She squints at him and he cracks a smile, learning to give her a kiss.

Seren puts her finger to his lips, using her free hand to grab her phone again. “I have one more message, hold on.”

Mark huffs out a “Fine,” as he throws himself on the side of Seren, turning his head to look at her as she sets her phone down, looking back at him with a sigh. He turns on to his side, resting his arm over her waist, holding his weight on his other arm. “Everything okay?”

“I have to bail on tomorrow, I’m so sorry. I have to watch Raiden.” Seren pouts, and Mark can’t help but love her puppy eyes. He pecks her cheek, pulling her back on to him as he lays back.

“What if I watch him with you?” He hums, curiosity in his eyes. He had wanted to take the little guy out with them a few times but knew that sometimes the others can get a bit rowdy for a five year old to be around. Seren bites her lip, thinking. “Oh, C’mon, it’ll be fun. We can make a whole day out of it. Take him out, enjoy the day. We can go to that one pumpkin patch. It’ll be fun.” Seren still doesn’t answer, looking a bit unsure. “Baby, pleeaaseeeee.” He whines.

“Okay,” Seren smiles. Mark knew the word baby made her melt. “We can make a day out of it.”

“Awesome. As long as I get to spend time with you.” He rests his hand on her head and kisses her, letting her rest her head back down on his chest.

The next morning Mark wakes up a bit earlier then he normally would. He grabs a few things, like a phone charger and a portable charger, some small snacks for the ride and fumbled around looking for the old blanket he had used to keep in his car. He packed an extra sweater for Ren too, just in case. When he heard a knock on the door, he ran to it, sliding a bit on the hardwood of the hallway. Seren stood there, her younger brother at her feet, nearly half as tall as her. Mark squatted down, opening his arms out for Raiden to come and give him a hug. Raiden happily obliged. “Hey buddy.” Mark said, picking him up as he stood, placing his hand on Seren’s arm and kissing her cheek, “Hi babe.”

Raiden made a face, looking at Mark. “Ew, gross. Girls have cooties!”

Mark hastily shuffled away from Seren and the door, setting Raiden down on the couch. “Right! How could I forget!” Mark sat down on the floor next to the couch. Seren walked in and closed the door. Mark continued his commodery with the five year old. “Can she touch my shoes for me? Or would my shoes get cooties too?” He fake whispered, looking at Ren with a smile.

“Shoes are okay.” Raiden says with an affirmative nod, as Seren grabs the shoes at the front door for Mark, handing them to him. Mark’s hand lingers on hers as he takes them, despite the child’s disapproval.

Seren sits down and watches her kid brother, who has now started to try and help Mark tie his shoes. She smiles when he starts to show Raiden how to do it when he gets frustrated, letting him tie the other one. They exchange a high five before Mark stands up. “So has your sister told you where we're going today, buddy?” Raiden shakes his head, looking up at Mark with admiration. Mark smiles at him softly, “Then let’s get going so we can find out!”

“I’ll drive, if you want, love.” Seren calls to Mark as he grabs his keys.

“I want Mark to drive.” Raiden speaks up.

“What if he doesn’t want to drive, bub?” Seren bends down to look at her brother.

He turns around, ready to address Mark, who says something before Raiden can. “Nope, if my little buddy wants me to drive, I’m driving.” Mark laughs, as Raiden runs to him, holding on to his hand as they walk out.

“I’ll get the car seat then.” Seren says, shrugging. When it’s all set up, Raiden climbs in and Mark buckles him in, telling Seren to sit in the car.

“You do this all the time, I got it.” He says as he fumbles around trying to get it to click. He lets out a breath of relief when it finally does.

The car ride is peaceful, quiet, aside form the singing that Mark and Raiden do to a few songs, even though Mark doesn’t really know the words. Raiden giggles from the backseat anyways, exaggerating words and saying some of the wrong words too. Mark interlocks his index finger with Seren as he drives, having a full conversation with Raiden about school and his change in his favorite color. Mark sounds just as excited as Raiden does as he rambles about his little games on his phone and youtube videos he watches. Seren smiles to herself as she watches out of the window, the fall colors blending together and the city slipping away as vast fields open up on both sides of them. Soon enough an excited “Wow!” comes from the back seat.

“Do you see it, bud?” Mark looks in the rearview as he pulls into the makeshift parking lot, which is just a field.

“The pumpkin patch!” Raiden excitedly exclaims when they park. Mark is the first out of the car, followed quickly by an excited child. Seren is the last out, nearly having to run to catch up to the two of them. She takes a second to take in the sight. Her little brother and the person she loved, excitedly talking as they walk to the entrance. She pulls out her phone and snaps a picture before she runs up beside Mark, taking his other hand.

Mark refuses to let Seren pay the fee to enter, flipping his card out before she can even find hers in her wallet. Seren pouts when they walk in, “Mark, that was expensive, I would have at least paid for myself and Raiden.”

“Why would I have you do that?” He kisses her forehead, there isn’t a sound of disapproval from Raiden this time. “I got all the expenses today, okay? I want to treat my two favorite people to a good day.” Raiden nodded in agreement with Mark. “See, even he agrees with me.”

“Fine.” Seren huffs, looking at Raiden. “What do you wanna do, bub?”

“Train!”

“Really, right when we get here?”

“Yes!” He says, Mark already looking at the little map they were given to figure out where to go. He heads off towards it, Raiden holding on to him. Ren shakes her head with a smile, following behind. When they’re standing in line, Raiden tugs on Mark’s shirt to get his attention. As soon as Mark looks down, Raiden asks “Will you ride the train with me?”

“What about me?” Seren playfully teases her younger brother, who gives her an angry look.

“Today the boys are sticking together,” Mark sticks his tongue out at Seren and laughs, Raiden giving an approving “Yeah!” next to him. Seren rolls her eyes. Raiden is excited as they climb in, sitting next to Mark, who knocks his head on the top of the train before he can climb in. Seren laughs at the sight, looking endearingly as they ring the train bell and go around.

After, they head off towards the petting zoo. When they get there, Mark excitedly talks about the animals as he tells Raiden where they’re from. Raiden asks questions that Mark doesn’t have a solid answer to but still answers anyhow, giving Seren a stressed look when he’s asked to explain something he doesn’t understand. “Raiden, I don’t think Mark knows what that is, bub.” She bends to talk to him. “Maybe we can feed the animals and not ask questions?”  
“Yeah! Will you feed them with me, Mark!” He cracks a smile under the pleading eyes of a child, as he takes out a few dollars for him to go and buy the feed. Raiden squeals as he scampers off, though not too far. Mark stands up quickly to keep an eye on him as he starts to walk toward him.

“He likes you a lot.” Seren says, standing on her toes to get a better watch on her brother.

“He takes after you in a way. It’s cute.” Mark replies.

“Oh, you’re saying I’m like a five year old?” Seren jokes.

“No, I’m saying he’s just as loveable.” Mark says, as Raiden runs back. He ruffles his hair as they go on and feed the animals. Mark helps keep Raiden’s hand steady, giving Seren a look of disgust when one of the animals licks his whole hand. The two of them exchange who feeds and who gets to pet. When they’re done, they head off to the small little race track for the pig races. Raiden putting a bet on the smallest one, and Mark saying they all should bet and the winner gets to pick the next activity. Raiden excitedly agrees, pestering Seren to pick one to make it fair. She gives in, only to join in on the excited cheering with the boys for her little pig to win. After the final race happens, Raiden jumps around and does a happy dance, signifying he won.

“Alright,” Mark says, taking Seren’s hand as the walk down the bleachers. “Where to, kid?” He places his hand on Raiden’s head to get his attention.

“Hayride and pumpkins!”

“Hayride and pumpkins it is then.” Mark hums.

The line is short so they get on rather quick, but there isn’t a lot of room. Mark pulls Raiden on to his lap, settling him to face towards his sister and puts his arm around Seren, kissing both of their foreheads.

An older couple sit across from them, as Raiden starts to get fidgety wanting to move. Seren sits and talks to him, Mark watches her as she talks calmly, not raising her voice when he starts to whine. She plays a little game, leaning on Marks other leg. He smiles at the sight of Seren with a kid. When the tractor starts up, Seren rests her head on Mark’s shoulder, as he bounces his leg a bit, which makes Raiden giggle.

The older woman leans forward to talk to Mark. “Your son has beautiful eyes!” She cooed, smiling between Seren and Raiden.

“Oh..” Mark speaks out. “This is my girlfriend's little brother..” Seren shyly laughs as Mark tells her.

“Ohh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” The woman exclaims, covering her mouth a bit. “I just assumed, you two are so good with him.” She smiles warmly at Mark and Ren.

“Thank you.” Seren smiles back.

“You two will be great parents one day!” She nods, assuring herself.

Mark nods in agreement. “One day, yes.” Seren looks at him as he smiles back at her, shrugging. .

They’re taken out of their moment by Raiden yelling “Pumpkins!” as the tractor pulls to a hult. The woman gives one more smile as Raiden waves goodbye before the three of them all get off. Raiden pulls Mark around, showing him some of the biggest pumpkins as he can, saying he wants to get the biggest one.

“Raiden, why don’t we get a smaller one?” Seren tries to convince.

“Why do you insist on me not spending money?” Mark laughs, still looking around with Raiden. “What about this one, buddy?” He points.

“No, bigger!”

“Bigger pumpkin, okay.” Mark takes Seren’s hand, leading her around with them, showing her pumpkins that Raiden had said were too small.

“Really, why don’t we get a smaller one?” Seren pouts.

“I want a big one, sister.” Raiden crosses his arms, Mark nods, copying the kid’s action, puffing his chest out. The two of them start to chant “Big pumpkin!” until Seren gives in with a fit of laughter. They get one so big they had to take it to the car before they started going about elsewhere. Raiden drags his feet a bit, lagging behind as they head back.

“Raiden Jackson, pick up your feet.” Seren lightly scolds.

“They hurt.” He whines.

Mark stops, picking Raiden up and placing him on his shoulders. “Better?” Mark questions, holding on to Raiden’s ankles.

“Yes!” Raiden says, “Can we go to the corn pit before we get food, please?”

“Raid, we need to eat.”

“But I want to go to the corn pit!” Raiden explains his need to go to the corn pit now opposed to later to his sister.

“I’m curious about this corn pit,” Mark insitigates, knowing very well Seren wanted to get food before hand, using the pit as leverage on her brother. “Let’s check it out first.” Raiden throws his hands in the air as Mark agrees with him, Seren shaking her head.

“I don’t stand a chance against you two, huh?”

“Nope.” Mark says, kissing her forehead.

Mark unintentionally gets excited about the corn pit when he sees it, having not known what to really expect. “I was not ready to see a giant box filled with corn that you play in like a ball pit.” He says as he takes off his shoes with Raiden. The two of them get in before Seren does. Raiden trambles in, catching himself as he’s nearly waist deep in. He smiles at Seren, who is waiting for Mark to step in. He looks at Seren. “Is it gonna feel weird? Like, it’s not going to hurt my feet right?”

“You’ll be fine!” Seren laughs, nudging him in a little bit.

“Oh my god this is weird. Oh god, oh no.” Mark stumbles, trying to catch his footing. “It’s worse than sand.” He says as his arms are extended, trying to balance himself. “Oh shit,” He frantically tries to grab at Seren, only barely catching her hand as he falls in, taking her with him. Raiden giggles in excitement as Mark smiles at Seren, who ended up laying beside him. “I panicked.”

She nods. “I can tell.”

They all sit around, Seren smiling at the sight of Mark playfully chasing her brother. He’s not too steady on his feet, which is a funny contrast seeing someone so tall falling over as the five year old is zipping around, unaffected. Seren holds back laughs when he trips over her feet under the corn, him taking hand full and tossing it on her. Raiden comes and aids Mark as they cover Ren up. Raiden sits on Seren as she tries to move, Mark digging himself into the corn beside her.

“What if we left her here, Raid, what do you think?” Mark looks at Raiden, who throws his head back with a laugh.

“You’d never.” Seren pouts at her brother and boyfriend. Jokingly, the two of them take off, leaving Seren to fumble around to try and get up. Mark helps Raiden over the ledge to get out, only to go back and help Seren.

“Of course I’d never.” He helps her up, still unsteady on his feet and they fall back down, Raiden losing it as he watches. Mark kisses Ren, letting her get up on her own this time and getting out.

As they walk around the food, deciding what to get before they start to head home, Seren is fussing with a tired child.

“Raiden, you need to get something you’ll finish. I’ll share cheese fries with you if it’s what you really want.” She has bend down to face him, holding on to his small shoulders.

“But I don't want to share!” Raiden whines, it having been a long day.

“Raid, please. Just work with me here.”

“I’m not sharing.”

“Fine, then you have to finish everything or we…” She looks at Mark, now not having a plan to coax him to cooperate. She squints at him, standing up and whispering. “What can we do to get him to agree?”

Mark bends down, pointing at a small tent behind them. “After we eat, we can go make little tags over there.” He looks at Raiden, raising his eyebrows. “But only if you finish everything.”

Raiden frowns, looking at the tent. “What if I don’t finish?”

“Then we just go home..” Mark pouts at Raiden, exaggerated and Seren smiles to herself. “And I’ll be sad, because I really wanna make one.” Raiden nods, agreeing with Seren to share. They sit and eat, Mark helping himself to the fries as Raiden laughs at him dropping cheese on his shirt. He has Raiden help clean up before they head to the tent Mark had mentioned earlier.

Mark insists he does one by himself, so Seren helps Raiden pound a small pumpkin into the metal tag. Mark is picking out letters, asking for help as he carefully does one at a time. Seren puts Raiden’s on a string and walks over to Mark, who covers his from them. “You can’t look yet, stop.” He laughs. The two of them go and sit. Seren can see how concentrated Mark is, pursing his lips as he looks at what he’s done, nodding, paying and sticking it in his pocket. Raiden had curled up to Seren and fallen asleep in the meantime. She struggles to try and lift him up on to her lap to carry him.

“Hold on, I’ll carry him.” Mark says, gently picking up the sleeping kid. He stirs around, Mark just talks to him softly, telling him to go back to sleep. Raiden nuzzles into Mark, who then puts his free arm around Seren as they walk out.

The two of them put Raiden in his seat, a collective effort to not wake him up. Mark fixes Raiden’s small metal tag necklace before he shuts the door.

He sits down in the driver's seat, looking over at Seren as he laid his head back. “Close your eyes.”  
“Why?”

“Just trust me, close them.” Seren takes a deep breath as she shuts her eyes. Mark shifts around, taking the metal tag out of his pocket and placing it in Seren’s hand as he leans in and gives her a kiss. He can feel her smile before he pulls away. “Okay, now look.”

Seren opens her hand to see the small tag in her palm. She flips it around in her fingers for a bit, smiling to herself. “Leaves have fallen and so have I.” She whispers, looking back at Mark and kissing his cheek. “You’re sappy and it’s cute.” Seren does dramatic finger guns at him.

Mark laughs. “Did you just compliment my pun about leaves with one about trees?”

“I may or may not have.” She smiles.

Mark takes her hand, driving off. “I fell for the right person then.”


End file.
